


For him I'm a burden

by asterilotos



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Kanda POV, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterilotos/pseuds/asterilotos
Summary: Kanda tells Allen about Tim's fate.





	For him I'm a burden

Kanda pulls out Timcanpy from the breast pocket of his coat. His hands shake when he opens them to show Allen the golden shattered pieces of the golem’s little body; a wooden-like stake pierced into its center.

“He…die-he was helping me,” his voice is gruff but barely above a whisper.

Allen’s face somehow becomes paler than normal. The corners of his mouth twitch and tears brim in his eyes. Kanda’s chest tightens and he averts his gaze, unable to see the tears fall. They never do. And he finds now that would’ve been easier because Walker is silent. Too silent. He can hear the sound of his own stomach lurching.

“Tim… he,” Allen pauses and places his hands on the golem’s tiny body. His hands are warm and frighteningly still. “He always protected me. Always. He’d do anything for the ones he loves.”

Kanda doesn’t know what he did to earn Tim’s love, but he doesn’t question it. Instead, he feels shame that it’s Walker who is comforting him. Timcanpy had been Allen’s companion since he was a child. One of the few constants in his life after Mana and yet… Kanda can’t seem to form any words or offer any comfort. He’s silent when the younger man gathers Tim into his hands.

He thinks of Allen Walker and his sheer selflessness. The white-haired man had risked everything for him. His freedom, his friends, and now his family.

Kanda stands numbly as Allen’s emotionless gaze reaches the sky. It’s much too clear and sunny after something so horrific happened. Timcanpy was tiny and yet the void his death leaves is massive.

He feels his hands shake so he curls them into fists. He couldn’t protect Alma and he couldn’t protect Tim. Had he only brought pain and suffering to those who cared for him? Was he making a mistake staying with Allen and Johnny? He clenches his teeth, grinding them tightly together. He can’t deal with this death that surrounds him. He can’t deal with the fact that for some damned reason, Walker prioritizes Kanda’s or anyone’s feelings over his own.

It’s only when Allen is out of sight that he vows, “I won’t ever let anything happen to you.”


End file.
